


Pretiosa daemonium

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Blasphemy, Corruption, Dubious Consent, Incest, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of religion, Older Man/Younger Man, Priest AU, Priest Ra's, Ra'sTim Week, Sexual Content, attempt at mystery, incubus, rastim week, translated in a machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: "Forgive me father, for I have sinned."
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Ra'sTim Week 2021





	Pretiosa daemonium

**Author's Note:**

> Ra's talks funny in this one but hey, it's what I wanted to do. Enjoy it,

**Day 6:** _Priest AU_

*

*

It is a warm summer afternoon when Priest Ra's ends mass for that day, the townspeople getting up and beginning to whisper as they slowly leave the Church.

Ra's sheds his holy garment as he watches the people depart, almost rolling his eyes when he sees Sister Shiva hurrying closer to him, dragging her habit across the floor.

"Father."

"Sister."

Shiva takes a deep breath and looks around several times, as if she were trying to make sure that no one is hearing them.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Shiva, if this is about Sister Cassandra's vows again ..."

She shakes her head vigorously, waving her hands in the air.

"No! This is about something the women of the village told me when we went to deliver the clothes to the poor people,” she says quickly, nervously. In the distance, Ra's manages to see the last group of ladies leaving the temple.

"Very well, sit down and tell me," he answers wearily; folding his clothes under his arm and sitting on a bench near the altar. Shiva imitates him and moves her hands nervously.

"They say there is a young man inciting sin on the outskirts of town," she comments without qualms, pursing her mouth in disgust.

The priest raises an eyebrow.

"There are many acts that are sins, sister, why ...?"

"A sodomite."

"Oh," he exclaims, not knowing what else to say, "There is not much we can do for that young man, unless he is willing to come to the temple and try to make amends for his life, we can only pray."

The nun buries her face in her hands, holding the rosary tightly, “You don't understand, father. They say that he is not human, they say that he is a demon from Hell that comes to eat the souls of men. "

He sighs, his mind thinking that he has to prepare everything for the evening mass and that, after almost twenty years of service in the same town, he is already tired of the insanities of the lonely widowed ladies who so love to scandalize the nuns with their tales created by blindness and alcohol.

“Sodomites are not demons, sister. They are only men who have lost their way, but they can redeem themselves if the word of the Lord is instilled in them,” says Ra's, ending the conversation, standing up to leave the Church.

He wants to eat some fruit and take a bath; the white choker on his neck starts to itch from sweat and the candles don't help to alleviate him.

"But father ..."

“No _buts_ , sister. Return to the convent and take a nap. You must not let the ladies of the town put ideas into your head,” he speaks heavily before turning his back on the nun to leave through the side door of the Church, heading to the house that had been assigned to him many years ago.

 _The newly arrived nuns are always very superstitious_ , he thinks.

*

*

Two days later, the evening mass turns out to be much lighter and quieter than usual; Ra's green eyes noticing the absence of several men on the benches.

At the end, the atmosphere is cool and calm, allowing the priest to take a breath and rub his neck with some sleep. Before he can start walking out of the Church, Deacon Jason approaches him.

"Father," he greets hurriedly.

"Jason," Ra's answers in surprise; Jason was supposed to study today and then help out at the village community hospital.

Jason starts playing with his hands, nervous and looking away. It is then that the priest realizes that the deacon does not bring his clothes, but is dressed as a civilian.

"I need to talk to you, father," he says sheepishly.

Ra's blinks, "Is it urgent?"

Jason lifts his face and bites his lip; then he clenches his fists and clears his throat.

"I am quitting the seminary."

_For the love of God._

The green-eyed man rubs the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache starting at the back of his head.

"Jason, don't be ridiculous."

“It is not ridiculous, father. It's a decision I already made."

"May I know why do you want to leave the seminary? You're very close to becoming a priest, Jason," he questions.

Jason takes a step back, then another, and another.

"I fell in love with someone."

"Are you going to give up all these years of hard work for the love of a woman?"

The younger man turns around and begins to walk towards the exit of the temple with his head bowed and hands hidden in his pockets.

"Who I love is not a woman."

Ra's is left in shock, processing the words of the now former deacon as he watches him leave at a slow and tired step.

"Blessed virgin," he mutters to himself before crossing himself and leaving, this time, in the direction of the convent to speak with Sister Shiva.

*

*

The next day, the priest Ra's along with the nuns Shiva and Diana go and look for Jason in the cabin where he lives, but they cannot find him.

The strange thing about it is that his belongings are still intact, he has not even taken the money hidden in the cupboard. The bed looks intact and he has left the fruit bowl full. While searching everywhere for a clue as to where Jason might have gone, Ra's finds a hidden sheet under the pillow. An unfinished poem.

_"He has sapphire blue eyes,_

_What a cruel temptation!_

_That body that I long to be mine_

_to be able to taste its sweet honey._

_Lord forgive my sins_

_but it is such a beautiful being_

_and with such a precious heart_

_that has released my desires ... "_

Ra’s touches the paper, noticing the ink stains and scratches, appreciating the incomplete and loose verses in the corners of the sheet and that seem to have been the cause of tears that have left the paper gray.

He wonders who in town could have bewitched a man as faithful, upright and with faith as great as Jason's.

*

*

In total, twelve men disappear that week. The youngest, a fifteen-year-old boy named Bart. The oldest, a doctor named Thomas who was only two years younger than Ra's himself. In between those two men, there were several faces that the priest had met (making the matter a bit worse):

Jason, who was a deacon for almost six months and whom the nuns were still looking for (dead or alive).

Bruce, the banker, whose wife was now screaming all over the place due to his absence.

Clark, the owner of the apple farm and who had left five children fatherless.

Of course, those weren't all the missing men, but knowing them made the whole thing more disturbing and obscure, making the priest feel somewhat guilty for not listening to Sister Shiva, who spent her days visiting women whose husbands or children had disappeared to try to calm them down.

"We should have listened to Sister Shiva," Diana (a nun older and more experienced than Ra's) laments during one night over coffee at a village inn. Recently three more disappearances have just been reported, making them fifteen.

Ra's sighs.

“I thought it was another hallucination of women near death, sister. How wrong I was, no human being could do what this _'boy'_ has done in such a short time,” he admits with defeat.

Diana fixes her veil and looks up at the dark sky.

“From what we have managed to find out, they believed him to be a mere bugger, although no one had seen him before. They assumed it was a traveler who was passing through," here she shakes her head, "No one has managed to see him up close, and those who have, have been the missing men. All we know is that he has blue eyes, at least according to Jason's poem ... "

Ra's finishes his cup of coffee before speaking again, "So we're dealing with some kind of succubus, aren't we?"

The nun nods.

"We have no choice; we will have to ask for help."

*

*

Priest Slade was famous in many places as he had performed not one, not two, but three real exorcisms.

Ra's is not happy to ask for his help, but a man-eating demon is beyond his ability and what he learned in the town where he was trained to be a priest. Instead, Slade, who had studied in the city and traveled to various convents, is much more suited to the job.

That is why they are here now, in the living room of Ra's’ house, preparing to investigate this demon who has decided to feed on the innocent souls of the town and then get rid of him.

"Just to be sure, he is a succubus that he has managed to make disappear, how many men, exactly?" the exorcist inquires as he gets rid of the white choker; he has to look like a civilian.

“Twenty-one missing men were confirmed today,” Ra's states as calmly as he can.

“I understand that one was Deacon Jason Todd, who was in your charge,” Slade declares before hiding a pendant with a cross under his shirt, then zipping it up and then donning a light jacket over it.

Ra's pursed his lips for a moment before leaning heavily on the couch, “Yes. It happened overnight, none of us saw it coming. "

Slade nods.

“That’s how it is with these demons. They only need one look to cast a spell on men,” the exorcist reassures him before hiding a vial of holy water and a rosary in his pockets. It is all he can take with him if he plans to deceive the devil.

"Are you sure you want to go on your own?" asks the green-eyed when he sees the exorcist heading to the door.

Slade stops him with a wave of his hand, “The demon has been wandering all over town, make no mistake about that. That creature already knows the identity of you and the nuns; seducing Jason was his warning about you."

Ra's looks at him confused, "A warning?"

The exorcist's gaze darkens as he turns the knob, opening the door and letting in the cool night air, "Succubi love to devour the souls of priests."

With that sentence, Slade leaves the house.

(That night Ra's can't get to sleep, he spends the night praying one rosary after another, feeling a strange heaviness on his shoulders).

*

*

_His name was Timothy and he was the most beautiful boy Ra's had ever seen. In fact, Ra's believed that Timothy was the most beautiful human being in the entire world._

_He had snow pale skin, cherry red lips, bright blue eyes, long black hair that fell delicately across his beautiful androgynous face._

_It was simply wonderful, unique, worth treasuring._

_Ra's had been barely eighteen, Timothy was just thirteen, but that did not prevent the older one from admiring that beauty with longing breaths. But he did not only admire his physical charm, he also appreciated his kindness, his purity, his generosity, and his quirky sense of humor. He had wanted to protect that innocence, that pure heart, that loving soul._

_Timothy had been the love of his life, and..._

_And it had been in winter, with the cold wind and gray clouds above them, with those sapphires meeting the emeralds and laughing at the effect they had on each other. It had been in winter that Ra's dared to touch his little treasure for the first and last time._

_Merely a kiss, chaste and pure like Timothy himself, who, in his innocence, had smiled at him after the indecent act, his cheeks flushed with childish naivety and mischievous laughter._

_And it is that Ra's and Timothy knew each other their whole lives, how not to do it? They shared the same mother._

_Ra's remembered being around five years old and being brought to the cradle by his mother, who introduced him to his little half-brother, the son of that new man named Jack who had come into their lives; the man who had married Janet, his mother, without even asking Ra's what he thought about it. That despicable man who had replaced the dead green-eyed father had also brought this new variant home: Timothy._

_He remembered how tiny his little brother had been, how his mother looked at him with concern because "Ra's had not been that small or slept that much" and "This pregnancy was very difficult, do you think it affected him?" but in the end Timothy survived, grew up and transformed into that beautiful boy who became the temptation of his older sibling._

_And after that fleeting winter daring, Ra's had felt himself dying of guilt. Disgusted with his own person at the uncontrollable love he felt not only for another man, not only for someone who was still an infant, but also for his own blood._

_But the guilt did not last long, because just days later Ra's fled the town to take refuge at the opposite end of the region, throwing himself into the first refuge he found, which turned out to be a convent where, eventually, he was convinced to become a priest._

_And so he did. Whatever it took to forget his dirty and sinful desire._

_And he forgot._

*

*

“We have not been able to find Father Slade,” Cassandra (the novice whom Shiva is pressing so hard on) informs him after two days without finding the exorcist.

He exhales hard, trying to think.

"I don't think you found a body, did you?" he questions hopelessly.

The group of nuns led by Cassandra silently denies.

Ra's stares down the aisle, a horrible sense of helplessness creeping into his stomach, yelling at him that he's useless and a coward.

If the monk's convent where Ra's had trained so many years ago were still standing, he could at least enlist the support of his peers. But the building had caught fire shortly after Ra's took his place as priest and the rest of the seminarians, as well as monks and others, had to relocate. Jason was the first deacon Ra's has received into his Church, only to see him disappear before the clutches of a demon who had apparently managed to take Father Slade with him to Hell.

“We can only pray that Father Slade was able to banish the demon. If you'll excuse me, sisters, it's time for confessions,” he says softly before dismissing the group of women with a nod, then going and shutting himself in the confessional, almost lost in thought.

It must be almost an hour in silence until Ra's hears the opposite door open and close, giving way to a shadow whose breathing is inaudible.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned," says the voice with enormous sadness in its tone, but that is not what catches the priest's attention.

What catches his attention is the softness of the voice, how young it sounds, the slightly southern accent, and the fact that he cannot locate or associate it with any face in town.

"What have been your sins, my son?" Inquires Ra's as monotonous as he can.

The voice clears, and it's an oddly familiar sound that he can't remember from where.

"I slept with a man, someone of my same sex."

 _Oh_.

"Do you regret…?"

"You didn't let me finish, father."

Ra's is silent and the voice laughs painfully.

“I was only fourteen, you know? I was fourteen years old and my own father raped me. "

The stranger takes a breath.

“He did it after my mother got sick, _obviously_. He took advantage of the fact that my older brother had fled months ago ... And he raped me every night, as soon as the sun went down. "

The green-eyed man passes saliva and unconsciously holds the crucifix he wears around his neck. This is not a usual confession; this is an accusation.

“I didn't want to do it, but I guess my father cared little about that. That’s why I killed him. "

The voice laughs cruelly, bouncing off the confessional and its wooden walls.

"Can you believe it? A fourteen-year-old boy, with semen between his legs, murdering his own father? "

Ra's stands up, breathing hard.

"Enough, son."

The shadow is pressed against the glass, as if he were kissing it.

“I was very small; I couldn't defend myself. But one night he came to my room. It was a black shadow with the scent of sulfur... "

Ra's tries to open the door to get out, but is stuck. With force, he tries to push it, but he cannot move it in the least. It's like there's something stopping him from the other side.

"And the shadow told me that he could give me the power to free myself, that he could give me the strength to never be hurt again ..."

The priest falls to the ground on his knees due to his vain attempts to open the door, as he does so, his eyes widen in despair, seeing how the wall that separates him from the shadow begins to burn with an unreal fire.

An emerald fire that feels cold, a fire that quickly consumes the wall that separates him from the stranger on the other side. Long, thin, bare legs begin to peek out.

"All I had to do was sleep with him… Ah, it's amazing how even demons think with their cocks, don't you think the same, Ra's?" the voice hums as the fire continues to rise and rise and rise.

The bones of the hips peeking under the skin, a tiny waist, long abdomen that leads to a flat chest and then a delicate neck. A delicate androgynous face, jet black hair, sapphire blue eyes, crimson red lips.

Looking between its legs, it's a man. Looking at the black nails, the fangs, the horns and tail, it (he) is a demon.

_And he is the most beautiful demon Ra's could have imagined._

"Timothy ..."

The demon smiles, crouching down (naked, covered in the scent of rain and fresh roses, a seductive aura that no one could resist) until his blue eyes meet those of the priest.

"Did you miss me, big brother?"

*

*

Ra's awakens suddenly, covered in sweat and his heart racing. He rubs his eyes hard, until he manages to see in the darkness that covers him.

It's the confessional. Intact. No traces of emerald fire or the presence of the demon.

The succubus… How dare he use Timothy's form? How dare he enter his dreams?

The priest takes a deep breath and hurries out of the confessional, stumbling in the darkness of the Church while wiping the sweat from his face with one hand.

It was a dream. Only that. A dream manipulated by the damn demon that seems bent on leading the town to total disgrace.

Ra's walks out into the freezing night, tugging at his shirt collar at the feeling of suffocation as he walks home, eyes half closed and feeling incredibly tired.

Minutes later, when he lies down on the bed, he realizes that he has lost his rosary.

*

*

Ra's keeps thinking about how he never knew what happened to his family, that he never bothered to try to contact them, and that he was not even able to say goodbye to Timothy. More than thirty years have passed, what does the past matter at this point?

He shouldn't be concerned; his dream has been the creation of the devil, a hallucination manipulated by one more slave of Satan. His words are full of lies and blasphemies.

(But…)

The green-eyed man looks at the roof of the temple, avoiding making contact with the cross in front of the altar.

They have already asked the Vatican for help. It only remains to wait.

(Ra's does not notice the shadow that is chasing him through the streets, he cannot collide with those evil sapphires, and he is unable to identify the lust in that smile that reveals two white fangs biting blood red lips).

*

*

The priest leaves the Church later than usual, making sure everything is ready to receive the Vatican envoy the next day.

Ten days have passed since Slade's disappearance. And in all this time, nearly fifty men have also vanished.

At this rate, the succubus will devour every male in town. Maybe even that won't satisfy his demon hunger.

Ra's sits on the bench outside his home, his cloak and choker neatly folded beside him as his tired eyes dart into the stars for a few minutes before closing. The soft sound of the wind begins to rock him, his body relaxes, everything is calm.

Then a scent of rain and roses fills his nose, and his eyes pop open.

In front of him is Timothy… No, the devil.

"Sweet Lord," he murmurs in a strangled voice, feeling his body go still, completely petrified.

In front of him, the succubus smirks. He has taken on the appearance of Timothy again, but with his demonic features intact. This time he does not appear naked, but uses a vile white dress mockery that does not even reach his knees and that slides down his shoulders. The semitransparent fabric revealing the nipples, the whitish skin, his crotch.

(It is a white dress, white like the clothes of the brides. Pure. Virgin. Without any stain).

If it weren't for the obvious (the horns, the tail, the fangs, the nails), Ra's would have dared to say that he has an angel in front of him.

A pair of blue eyes look at him with amusement.

“Brother, what a fool you were. You should have stayed in the church, I couldn't have touched you there,” he scoffs in a soft, gentle voice. A cold hand reaches out and caresses the religious’ cheek with affection.

The man gulps.

"No ... You're not Timothy," he says with a tremor in his voice.

His Timothy would not have sold himself to the devil, his Timothy had been a sweet and precious child, his Timothy went to mass every Sunday, he ...

"But Ra's, I already told you what happened!" the succubus hums before sitting down cheekily on the man's lap, rubbing himself against him in a vulgar and unseemly way, purring at the friction of his clothes.

"My Timothy would never have sold himself to Lucifer," spits the green-eyed man with as much hatred as he can, still motionless.

The demon stops smiling and scratches the cheek he had been stroking. Ra's feels the blood spurt from his skin.

“When you left my father decided that he no longer had to hold back, you know? Why should he? Mom was sick, you had run away, and the rest of the town didn't care what happened to a fourteen-year-old boy,” the succubus speaks with a cruel voice full of rancor.

"I prayed and prayed for him to stop, to stop hurting me ... But God never heard me, on the contrary, it seemed that, with each prayer, my father became more and more cruel ..." the demon removes his hand from his cheek Ra's, bringing his long, blood-covered nail to his lips, licking it up and down suggestively, looking the priest directly in the eye.

"Do you know who responded to my despair? A demon, a passing succubus. His name… Well, the human tongue cannot pronounce his name, but he offered his help,” blue eyes close for a moment, almost wistfully, “One night was all he asked of me. And the next morning I was no longer a human, I was no longer a helpless child. "

Ra's manages to shake his head.

"Timothy... No..."

“It wasn’t that difficult to kill my father. It was instinct, I think. I ate his soul, then his body. And I finally took on this eternal appearance…” Here Timothy opens his eyes again and brings his hands to Ra's chest, placing them right over his fast-beating heart.

“All these years I have been looking for you. Each and every night. And at last I have found you. "

The religious grunts.

"Get away from me, you despicable being from Hell."

Timothy raises an eyebrow and breaks out laughing like a small child would.

"Even you don't believe that!" he exclaims in amusement before placing his face in front of the man's, lips brushing.

"Get away…"

"Oh Ra's, I can feel your erection against my ass. Stop being difficult,” the demon says with a smile before meeting his lips against the priest's in a chaste but deep kiss, pressing their bodies against each other even more.

And it's true, Ra's can feel his cock throbbing, wanting and pressing against the fabric of his pants.

"No... I can't... This is..." the green-eyed man murmurs, his head spinning, feeling like small, cold hands slip onto his hips, rubbing against his aching erection.

Timothy kisses him on the cheek.

"Easy, brother. I'm not going to eat you; I'm going to transform you."

Ra's feels his hands take on a life of their own, and although he yells for them to stop, what they do is pull Timothy's white dress, ripping it from that soft, smooth skin to leave him naked.

"I'm going to Hell," Ra's whispers fearfully, feeling his eyes go crystal clear as his erection is surrounded by two thighs that squeeze him with desire.

(He also feels that desire, his body giving in to the seduction of the succubus, the back of his mind begging to mark and possess that being of such unreal beauty that is his little brother).

Timothy rubs his cheek against the priest's neck, an almost tender and childish gesture.

“Father, you were going to hell since you kissed your thirteen-year-old little brother. At least make your sentence worthwhile,” the demon whispers to him before taking Ra's hands and guiding them to his ass, causing him to hold on tight.

“I… I wasn't going to touch you, I swear,” he mutters regretfully. Maybe if he hadn't left, he could have protected Timothy from ending up like this.

The blue-eyed groans cheekily.

“Ra's, please, don't you see how I look? Aren't you hard and rubbing against my legs? "

The priest feels his body move without permission, making him see the face of the succubus that continues to rub against his human body in sin.

And the face is beautiful, the same beautiful, innocent face that Timothy had had at thirteen when Ra's stole his first kiss.

"I... I..."

Timothy spreads his legs wider, letting Ra's feel his cock brushing against a hot, wet opening.

"Calm down my love. Now I can be your child forever."

Their lips collide again, this time in a deep and passionate kiss, the succubus fangs nibbling the priest's lips and drawing blood.

When they part, Timothy falls on Ra's, impaling himself on his hard cock and surrounding him with his warm insides, giving him the biggest spasm of pleasure that he has ever felt, coming instantly in a painful and loud way, moaning in shame.

Before he can catch his breath, the priest feels something clench his chest, squeezing his heart.

“It's going to hurt a bit, but you'll be fine,” Timothy promises before taking his face in his claws and guiding it to his chest, hiding it from the night. Almost protecting him.

But the pain goes on and on, getting worse by the second despite the boy's kisses on his hair.

Ra's screams in pain, fainting at the invisible blades that pierce his chest cutting his air.

His latest vision is Timothy riding his flaccid dick, his childlike, angelic face red with pleasure and his voice moaning without shame.

_"Ra's, Ra's!"_

*

*

"Where do you think Father Ra's went to?" Cassandra asks to Sister Shiva, who has returned from speaking with the monk Ubu, informing him that Ra's was nowhere to be seen.

Shiva shrugs, looking lamentably at the altar of the Church.

“I don't know, sister. But let us pray for his salvation. "

Hundreds of kilometers away, in a city full of yellow lights, wine and indecent songs, green eyes are lost in a blue gaze.

And it is on a winter night that Ra's whispers his most intimate confession to his little brother's ear.

_"I love you."_

The two demons continue their way, leaving traces of emerald fire in their wake, filled with love and forever doomed. 

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter: @mistressofvos


End file.
